1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is connected with network and is used to form an input image inputted via the network.
2. Related Background Art
As a kind of image forming apparatus to restrict print, conventionally, for example, there is an image forming apparatus which, after received print data from an upper apparatus or read print data by a reading section, makes an electronic mail for obtaining an approval of print allowance of the print data; and sends the electronic mail to approval person terminal (i.e. terminal used by approval person who has a right to perform the approval of print allowance); then prints the print data after received a reply mail representing to approve print from the approval person terminal (for example, refer to patent document 1)    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2005-202669.
However, in the image forming apparatus, there is such problem, that is, the reply mail representing to approve print from the approval person terminal only indicates whether to print the print data or not, but does not indicate to identify whether the print data to be printed is or not that needing an approval for print request user, therefore, with respect to the print request user, he/she will not know how to treat such print matter on which the print data is printed. For example, in general, because important information obtained from the print data needing an approval is stated in the print matter, so the print matter should not be shown to other person, thereby, the print request user must pay attention to the print matter so as to make other person see it.